<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Little Thing by KoriMuse7124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716772">Every Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124'>KoriMuse7124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort?, Fluff, Langst, M/M, klance, shiro is literally a dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is feeling a little homesick but that won't stop him from taking care of the one's he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Earth, Lance could stare at the stars all night long and never get bored. The vast open sky, filled with twinkling lights, hiding secrets unknown to the world, had Lance theorizing. Of course he believed in aliens; the life on Earth couldn't be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>life source in the whole galaxy. At the Garrison, him and Pidge would talk for hours about aliens and what could be in the vast space that humans haven't explored, while Hunk would be listening, adding in his own opinions every once in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now that he was surrounded by the twinkling lights he was fascinated with when back home, it didn't feel the same. It's been at least five months since they all assumed the fate of the universe. Though the battles are frequent and exhausting, they still keep their spirits high. Some more than others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stared blankly at the abyss of white spots that danced in his vision through the glass. He had on his regular attire, even if it was almost time for everyone to lay down, even though they didn't have a real sense of time. But Lance was feeling that familiar tugging at his heart. Y'know the one that had him missing the smell of the sandy beaches, his mother's cooking (specifically her garlic knots), his little siblings and nieces and nephews screaming at him for entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the little things that bothered him and he missed them. Missed his family's smiles, missed the joy he felt with every reunion. He missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Lance had to realize what he had now eventually. A family of people he would have never even thought of interacting with. Two aliens that shame his ears every chance they get, Hunk who feels like his best friend/brother, Pidge who is basically his little sister at this point, and Shiro, honestly the father figure of the group which Pidge has designated him as 'space dad', and Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god where does he even begin with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's annoying, he's stubborn, he's undoubtedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he's also so smart and talented and just generally </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Lance just doesn't know what to do with the boiling feelings he has. At first he wanted to despise Keith, to show him that Lance was his equal. But each time he triggered their banter the more his chest felt heavy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's honestly so glad that nothing Lance said, Keith ever took seriously when they were 'rivals'. Because Lance would hate himself forever if Keith felt repulsed of him because of that stupid act of self reassurance for himself. Now, Lance wasn't stupid. He knew he had feelings for the red paladin, but that didn't stop him from being unsure about the situation. Sure, he liked Keith but, did Keith like him? He couldn't give a definitive answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he thought Keith was beautiful and that stupid mullet was appealing, it didn't matter if Keith thought of them as friends. Their relationship is already a little shaky just because of their bad start, and Lance never wanted to do something that would break that sort of bond they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Lance would not share his feelings, and he would lay low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face, trying to rub the stress from his face. He began walking out of the observation deck and towards the line of rooms where the paladins slept accordingly. He had to backtrack a couple steps because Keith's door was open. He peered inside, seeing a sleeping Keith hunched over his small desk. Lance blinked, stepping in and huffing at how cold the room was. He walked up behind Keith, careful not to wake him up, cause then Lance would most likely have his ass ripped for even being in his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over and saw a couple papers, most likely Shiro's strategy plans for their next attack. And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>aww</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Keith sleeping is officially the cutest thing Lance has ever seen. Though, he noticed the slight tremors that shook Keith's body every once in a while. Of course Keith would fall asleep doing important paladin work. It honestly was just like him to do that…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted to himself and looked down at Keith. His face was peaceful and his breathing was gentle. Lance's chest tightened as he leaned down and brushed Keith's messy little locks out of his face. Lance couldn't but blush and grin stupidly as Keith sighed out of his nose. The red paladin shook again and Lance thought for a moment. His back would definitely be in a world of discomfort if he kept sleeping like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn't hurt to get Keith into his own bed. So Lance hesitantly pulled the chair out a little ways and turned it to the side so Keith's hunched over form was facing him. He scooped him up into his arms and walked him to his bed a few feet away. Once he laid him down, Keith was still shivering and the single sheet he had on his bed was definitely not going to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mama always taught him to be a gentleman to anybody, so why should that change with Keith? He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, gently wrapping it around Keith's propped up form before laying him down and covering him with the sheet up to his chin. Lance watched in awe as Keith snuggled further into the mattress, a small whine coming from Lance's throat at the cuteness overload in front of him. Lance lingered a little longer, watching Keith's breath even out. He again reached down and brushed a few locks of soft hair back from the boy's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God he could kiss him right now, but he shouldn't. Not only was that kinda creepy (but honestly, hasn't Lance already crossed that line when he started to just watch him sleep?), it was also an invasion of Keith's own body right now. No, when Lance wants to kiss Keith, it'll be when he's conscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after forcibly taking his eyes off of Keith, he stepped out of the room, closing the door with a soft whoosh behind him and walking to his own room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Lance almost forgot the whole thing, though when Keith showed up late to breakfast, his dazed and sleepy form, mussed up hair sitting wildly on his shoulders, stumbling into the dining room and wearing-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance's </span>
  <em>
    <span>jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance spluttered and spilled his drink at the sight. Everyone, confused, looked to see Keith clambering into his usual spot beside Pidge and across from Lance. Of course, Pidge snickered and took out her ha</span>
  <span>lopad, definitely taking incriminating pictures of Keith for blackmail later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith didn't even seem like he was fully awake, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the situation. He simply just looked at his full bowl of food goo and dug right in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stifled a laugh, shooting Lance a look of amusement as did Hunk. But right now Lance looked mortified, staring at Keith with his jaw hanging open and a viciously red face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Keith finally looked up, his dazed violet eyes looked at everyone, staying on Lance's flustered expression for a bit longer. "Why are you all staring at me?" He asked sleepily, rubbing at his right eye with his fist- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god how can you be so cute and so oblivious?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge snickered, taking another picture, this time of Lance specifically who was hiding his face in his hands. "Careful Keith, you might kill Lance." Hunk said, Lance shooting him a pleading look of betrayal. Keith looked between the two, confusion etched into his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kill Lance… what?" Pidge laughed at Keith's response. This was when Shiro spoke up. "Keith, do you notice anything different?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance watched as Keith took a look around the room, he eyed the other's warily, looking like his mind was coming back to reality. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled as Pidge held in another laugh. Keith, at this point, was starting to get annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you guys laughing at? Is there something on my face?" He immediately glared at the green paladin because she would be the kind of person to pull that. Pidge snorted, failing to keep her laughter in as she heaved for breath. "K-Keith, look at yourself!" She gasped out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raised his eyebrow as he looked down at himself, a sudden realization visibly drawing on his face. He snapped his head up, looking straight at Lance with his mouth agape and his cheeks stained a bright red. But Lance was too busy hiding his face again. Pidge was laughing her ass off at the sight of the two blushing idiots. Actually, everyone was. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortifying.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Basically breakfast ended with Keith storming out of the room, still in Lance's jacket for some reason, and Lance's head slammed on the table. He honestly expected Keith to chuck it at him the moment he realized he was wearing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge was still laughing the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance was in his room, basically not wanting to face anyone right now just to save him from the embarrassment of this morning. He did explain to Shiro what exactly happened. And being Keith's brother he saw how his expression softened when Lance told Shiro that he made sure Keith got to bed safely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told Lance he understood, and that he was grateful for his help. It was honestly a surprising reaction. Lance figured he would actually be murdered…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, he was still alive, in his room, staring at the ceiling. He was left alone with his thoughts and honestly, they were killing him. It's not like Keith looked disgusted when he was wearing the jacket, hell, he didn't even know it was on or made any effort to take it off. But Lance knew that Keith was upset, and rightfully so. Maybe he was just embarrassed or really pissed that Lance had given him the jacket in the first place? He didn't know. He wanted to apologize though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never thought that a sleepy Keith would walk out in front of all of their friends in his jacket and end up embarrassing himself. Lance sighed, stuffing his face into his fluffy pillow with an annoyed groan. He felt stupid now. He couldn't help but genuinely love the sight of Keith in his jacket, it just- really tugged at his heart strings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jolted at the knock on the door, sitting up abruptly and stumbling to the door after almost tripping over his bed sheets. The door slid open with a touch of his hand against the scanner and he was met with the sight of Keith. He almost choked, almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith wasn't looking at him, a red blush tinting his cheeks. He looked frustrated, a scowl on his face as he held Lance's jacket to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh- hey Keith." Lance managed, watching as Keith's eyes glanced at his face before they closed. "Can… can we talk?" Well, he didn't sound angry so that eased Lance's anxiety a bit. "Please?" This time Keith looked Lance in the eye and he was surprised to find the determined and equally shy look in those violet pools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Lance's face lit up as he stepped to the side. Keith, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was coming into his room and he hadn't done any cleaning. "Make yourself at home." He said, a brighter tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stepped inside, immediately going and sitting on the messed up sheets at the edge of the bed. He still held the jacket close, eyeing Lance as he closed the door and walked over to be in front of him. Lance crossed his arms, mostly nervous as they looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, about this morning…" Lance started, unable to continue as he stared off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… um. Listen, I heard from Shiro about what happened and how I- uh…" he gestured to the jacket in his hands, and Lance nodded at him. "I'm really sorry about that; it was a total invasion of your privacy and I should've never even walked into your room last night." Lance said with a frown, running his hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head, his cute hair swishing back and forth as he did. "No, no I uh- I actually…" he made a frustrated noise and Lance was about to ask if he was alright until he looked at Lance with hesitation and confidence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was actually the best I've ever slept in a while…" Keith looked down shyly again. Lance felt his heart stop. Was he dead? He was probably dead and this was heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I actually wanted to… thank you? I mean- I uh…" there's that frustrated noise again. "Don't get me wrong, it definitely was embarrassing to show up to breakfast in your jacket. And you're not my boyfriend yet, and Pidge has been giving me shit all day about this. I just don't- ugh. I don't regret it, at least I think I don't regret it-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait was Keith… rambling? He just kept going on and on until eventually Lance crouched in front of him, a hand on Keith's that was clutching his jacket. Keith slowed down, looking down at their joined hands as he stopped talking altogether. "Keith…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head moved up to look at Lance shyly, his face red. Lance smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself." Keith opened his mouth, but closed it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not exactly sure what you think of the whole situation but, this shouldn't change anything between us…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, did he say yet? Lance's face flared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's brows furrowed. "So… you don't like me?" Again, Lance's heart stopped at the question. And Keith must have noticed because he was now looking at him amused. "I-I um." Keith squeezed his hand, causing him to get a hold of himself. He sighed and looked at Keith with hesitation. He could feel how vulnerable they both were right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… yeah Keith, I do like you. I just… I want to take care of you and I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable…" Lance let his gaze fall to the wall on the adjacent side of the room. "Hey," Keith cupped his face with both hands, causing Lance to look at him with surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna know a secret?" He asked, blushing furiously now, but still smiling wide. Lance didn't answer, he was mostly confused by Keith's odd giddy behavior that just wasn't… Keith. He leaned in and put his lips up to the shell of Lance's ear, making the Cuban shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you too. I have for a while." He whispered and pulled away, most likely already dying from embarrassment by how red his face was and how his eyes waver. But he was still smiling and Lance could only return one of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like really really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance, literally what did I just tell you-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know, but like is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lance!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughed shaky his head. "Alright, alright. I'm done." He then wrapped Keith up in a hug to which the smaller returned. "Can I keep the jacket?" Keith asked shyly against Lance's shoulder. He felt a chuckle bubble within his chest as he smiled. "Yeah, you can keep it…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, Comments, and Questions is appreciated</p>
<p>:)</p>
<p>What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>